Star Trek: Lost Before the Dawn
by AngelVexin
Summary: Minx was assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise along with her two friends, she should be jumping for joy, wrong, she isn't fond of the idea considering that ship attracts enough danger with only its captain. So add in the next most danger prone person and you have a wonderful recipe for Disaster Cookies. Join the characters in the trouble that will unfold. [Spock X OC]. On Hold/Re write
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try my hand at this and I hope I do it right if I mess up on something than please correct me because I probably messed it when I went threw it. Also I will accept every thing but flames. Flames will be thrown in the black hole that I created using some left over red matter I found (do not ask were I got it from). Any how on with reading. I am not fully sure what time this takes place at but it is probably after Star Trek into the darkness.

I have a request. I REALLY want to add the whole Spock and Uhura relationship to it but I am not fully sure how if any one has any ideas please tell me. I think it would add something to this story if I could add it. I mean yea they are broken up but how to go about adding it in.

**Pairings:** they could change the only one I am sure on is [Spock X Minx (OC)]. And if there are any pairings you want to see let me know.

Spock X Minx (OC)

Uhura X ?

Kirk X Coral

Also I do not own.

* * *

OK they were nuts, plain a simple. The higher ups decided that it was a great idea to put me, Minx Blackwell. Why, you would ask, was I so pissed at there train of thought well the Enterprise has attracted enough trouble with just there captain so now they decided to put the second most trouble prone personal there. Just great. But on the bright side I will be in the engineering with Mr. Scott that is the only good thing about it but knowing me I will probably screw something up. I have a few friends who are also assigned to the Enterprise, Mai Lock 19, who was Japanese and american, she was going to be shadowing Mr. McCoy in the sick bay, then there is Jason Mansfield 20, who would be working in the science area. Yup get us three together and you have red mater just at a lower level, a lot lower level.

"Minx are you happy to be here" I turned to see Jason and Mai walking to me. We were standing in the middle of one of the halls.

"No" Mai laughed as Jason shook his head.

"you know you should be not just any one can get here" I scuffed.

"Yes because it was a brilliant idea to put another trouble prone personal on this ship. Its bad enough that the captain get the ship into enough trouble but add me and we should just shove the ship into warp and go threw a black hole." I said in a calm voice with sarcasm dripping from it. They both looked horrified but they weren't staring at me I whipped around and froze. 'Damn my luck.'

"Captain, Commander." was I could say as I stood straight like my friends who were hiding there smiles.

"Lieutenant I must agree with you when you say we have enough trouble prone personal on board" The commander said I wanted to reach back and slap Jason for his snicker.

"I am sorry sir its just I don't think it wise to have someone who can fall into trouble by just setting in a chair." I spoke but Mai had to pipe in.

"She literally got her and her ship stuck in a black hole just because she said "This is going easy" then all of a sudden on the simulator it showed ship destroyed reason why black whole." now The captain was smirking as Jason and Mai both hid there laughter.

"What ever I am going to my post" as I walked off I couldn't help it as I walked a way I popped off.

"At less I didn't trip over the bridge stairs _Mai_" As I walked away I heard her say something in Japanese but ignored it. Hitting the lift I waited for the lift to stop at my assigned post. As the door opened I was meet with a little green alien hanging of one of the pipes.

"hey little one you shouldn't be up there." Trying to get it down but it only shook its head at me. Sighing I looked around but couldn't seem to find Mr. Scott any were.

"Uh Sir are you in here" walking around just a little bit longer I saw him well half of him as the other half was under a panel trying to fix it. Giggle at the curses he was saying I walked next to him but said nothing. It wasn't long before he moved out and looked up at me.

"You must be my new assistant am I right" I just nodded with a smile.

"Yup but I must worn you I am very clumsy and accident prone." He laughed at this and shock my hand that I held out.

"Minx Blackwell here reporting for duty sir" I saluted.

"Scotty will work dear and how old are ye"

"Just turned 18 I am the youngest out of my two friends Jason and Mai." He seemed to think before saying.

"I think you will get along just fine with Chekov" I smiled as he showed me around the best part I didn't trip, not even once. Soon the captains requested to launch and before long we were out in the great beyond. It was about lunch time when Scotty and I decided to get food. As we were heading there I was to busy talking to Scotty and ran into a wall. Shaking my head I looked up to come face to face with one Commander.

"I'm sorry Sir" he didn't say any thing at first but then he spoke.

"You are friends with Lieutenant Mansfield correct" My blood ran cold.

"Yes sir" He looked up ahead.

"He is causing an uproar" my blood drained. Moving threw the few people that were in the mess hall at the time. Arriving to the front my blood boiled. Jason was clearly pestering a higher up AND spouting off stories he had no business telling.

"Like this one time Mai and Minx were so furious they literally band me from the program them self just because I posted a picture of them changing. Oh the look and the way they said my name when they caught me." I smirked as I say Mai we nodded our heads.

"Was is something like this _Jason_" we said in unison he froze to say the less as all blood drained from his face as he cowered down. Mai and I reached him at the same time.

"Jason Ashley Mansfield what do you think you are doing" I spoke as Mai held him. He looked scared. I had my hands on my hip and I was glaring.

"You idiot. This is the first day and you have already made a fool of your self. Not only have you embarrassed your self but Lieutenant Lock and my self. I can speak for us both when I say that we are ashamed to call you a friend" Ok that was a bad scolding but if something wasn't done then he would get in trouble and he did embarrass us. He needed to learn when to grow up. And he just said something that Mai and my self had to work hard on to get rid of.

"Minx come on you don't mean that." I only glared as Mai let him go and we stormed off. Forget lunch. We didn't know how much time went by as Mai and I played chest in Rec room 3 till Scotty, the Captain, Chekov and the Commander walked in with two trays of food.

"Hello Sir, Scotty, Commander, Mr. Chekov what brings you all here" I smiled happily. Scotty put the two treys in front of us.

"Well lass we brought you and your friend food and came to say thank you" I laughed.

"Don't worry we are use to dealing with him by now" with that we all engaged into some interesting topic till it was time to go back to post.

* * *

Sooo how was it. I would like some input. I will update this a regularly as I can but I do have a life...No I don't. Any how have a nice day/night and please review. Also I apologize for any errors if you see one please point it out.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to start this out with a few thanks

Dooka1999 - First let me thank you for takeing the time and leaveing a review. I was so glad to read your review it gave me hope and for that thank you. As for it being interesting and having the ability to be promising even if it is the first chapter was great to hear. I will do my best to develops this story in a way that will be enjoyable.

Angel897- I'm glad to hear it was an interesting start that would be a good thing I would hope. Thank you for takeing your time and reviewing.

Vampgirl775 - Glad to hear it was fantastic. I love to write and sometimes gets carried away and it gets a little...out there. I thank you for your review.

BloddyGrim, Dooka1999, kittie17, and vampgirl775 for following this story.

Vampgirl775 also for favorting this story

if you anyone has any helpfull hints let me know.

I do not own.

* * *

It has been a week and so far things were NOT good. Scotty and I ended up missing something and when the ship fell out of warp we knew we were screwed.

"Scotty how dead are we" I asked in a small voice as I looked what was in front of us.

"A lot lass" He said in the same scared tone. We both knew that any minute that Kirk would be contacting them.

"Scotty and Lt. Blackwell why did we just fall from warp" We gulped as we tried to come up with something but we knew we couldn't.

"Uh well sir that would be because we might of over looked something" I said as strongly as I could.

"Over looked what" he asked and Scotty decided to chime in.

"Keenser knocked water onto the control panel." We waited in silence as Kirk sighed.

"How long till we are back on" we sighed.

"Um give or take an hour or two" I responded already getting to work. We thought he was done but no he had to say the one thing Scotty and I were not going to like.

"I will be sending Commander Spock to over look your work and make sure no more accidents happen" with that he signed out we looked at each other.

"I think Uhura isn't letting him get what he wants" Scotty laughed out load as he agreed but we both knew they weren't together like that way.

"OK lass lets get this ship back up" I was under the panel as Scotty adjusted or well tried to adjust something on the top. We were to busy arguing that we didn't here our nightmare.

"May I inquirer why you two are arguing" we both froze Scotty dropped the tool he had only for it to land on my stomach and as I gasped at the sharp impact I raised up hitting my head.

"Damn it Scotty watch what you are doing" I grumbled climbing out from under the darned thing. I had grease and oil on me but that was minor to my now bleeding head.

"lass you might want to set down while I call McCoy" I waved him off as I grabbed a different tool and headed back to my work.

"Please Scotty head wounds bleed a lot even if it is a small scrape it will be fine trust me besides we need to get this ship up and running before something bad hap..." before I could finish the ship jerked causing me, Scotty and Commander to fall foreword. Landing on something that wasn't the floor I thought it was Scotty till I heard Scotty's voice to my left that could mean. I didn't even look to confirm who I suspected I just jumped up and helped The Commander.

"Sorry Sir" I said as we all got o our feet.

"It is illogical to apologize for something you could not control" I wanted to slap him but oh well. Kirks voice rang out telling us to meet on deck so as we ran to the lift and punched the button we weren't expecting what we came upon. On the over screen was non other than my father. Problem is My father wasn't the best person to be around some times.

"Father what a surprise" was the first things out of my mouth as I took a stance next to the Captain. Said father looked on with no emotions at ALL but he dose after all he hates my mother. God if I didn't know better I say he was a Vulcan but in the end I did, if there was one race he hated more than humans him self it was that of Vulcan's speaking of which this will not end well.

"Why were you not at the gathering a week ago" I cringed after all I did set it up to were I would be in space at that time.

"Uh I was already on the ship and out in space by the time I remembered." Ok worse lie ever.

"Young lady you were well aware of this gathering for months and all of a sudden you forget, I will not hear any of this lie you tell" shit I got my self in a lot of trouble just when I went to speak hell broke lose.

"Sir may I inquire as to who you are" ok I thought my lie was bad the Commander speaking was even worse. But he did have a point father did not introduce him self.

"Ah a Vulcan how nice I hear your race is dieing out that will be one problem solved." I stepped in front of him and said the one thing that would get me killed latter.

"His may be dieing but yours is dead father" ok so it is my race to but hey who cares right I was only half of that race..ok more like one third. Also the panther race had about 1,000 or so so it wasn't dead yet.

"How dare you speak that way to your father."

"How dare you barge in with out making your presence known just to belittle me for something I had and never will go to then to top it off you verbally attack the Commander of this ship. So in all do respect sir do not lecture me on how I will speak to you." yup I was feeling bold but as the look in his eyes changed it started to slip. It finally dawned on me what I had just done.

"Oops" was all I could manage before my father snapped.

"YOU WILL NOT BE ALOUD ON THIS PLANET AGAIN. Do I make my self clear" I could only nod, I was shocked I was just in a way, disowned in front of every one and forbidden to step foot on my own planet. The screen returned to normal as we sat in silence. Oh well I still had earth.

"That went better than expected. Damn father and his racism and his lack of manners I understand why mother left him" I spoke out loud. Sighing I turned to meet a pair of dark eyes I jumped.

"Commander I apologize for my fathers ways he can be quite horrid at times and has a unwarranted hatred for your kind and humans." I spoke strongly the captain was just looking lost.

"You are apologizing when you just got disowned and kicked off your planet" what happened next had them all confounded all but Mai and Jason, I laughed

"Please I could care less for that planet and those who are on it. Yes it was my home but it was also were I was keep in a cage like a little blue bird. He was always trying to get me to marry some idiotic man who had no idea as to what he was doing. So when I got requested to join star fleet I jumped at it. I feel nothing for being disowned by a man that hated me and my mother for our freedom and our race." I finished as I walked to Scotty.

"Lets go back to engineering we still have to fix a few things and don't drop another tool on me." with that we walked away leaving every one there in confusing.

* * *

Soo how dose it seem? I wont stop writing manly because this brings me relief through out my week. Reviews would be awesome but not mandatory.

and if the panther race has been used in star trek then it belongs to them but for know I won't claim it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I would like to say than you to my newest reviewer im-pasted-the-point-of-no-return for not only reviewing but added this to there favorite and following collection. Also a thanks to 302 for also following and flavoring this story.

I will say this now. I plan to up date every two nothing has changed in this chapter besides for the fact I went threw and fixed some things.

also to im-past-the-point-of-no-return I will gladly take that cookie with a thanks to you.

any how I do not own also the relation ship will move slowly.

* * *

Scotty just informed me that I would be with the away squad. I wasn't really happy to say the less. Who would be when it was being led by a captain that called danger up and said 'hi I am here at our dealing place. I brought my crew to so come and kill us' or he was nearly breaking rules. But Lt. Uhura and commander Spock would be there to hopefully keep him in line. McCoy was going just to make sure we didn't die. Our mission was to check out reports of an abandoned ship. That was why I was going to check the mechanics of it.

It wasn't long before I reached the transport pads. Everyone was there already waiting for me. The thing that came from me was a grumble as I stepped onto the pad next to McCoy. He didn't look anymore happy than I did right now.

"Energize" the captain called to Scotty. He flashed me a smile as he hit the button. The light swirls around us as we were beamed to the planet. Looking around at the planet we all realized that it was an amazing planet. There were lush grasses all around, with odd weeping willows that seemed alive as they danced in the slight breed. There was a bunny looking thing but it had bird wings and cat like eyes, There were butterflies or what we would call them that looked to be about as big as us flying above. There were flowers that I have never seen before of all colors. Toxic green with swirls of sinister purple. Baby blue with tropical orange. Sun yellow with death black. They were exotic to look at.

"Ok everyone change in planes. We are also going to explore this planet. We will split up into groups of two. McCoy and Uhura with me. Spock your with Blackwell." with that he walked off ignoring McCoy's grumbling. Looking to the commander I spoke what we were both thinking.

"He split the groups like that because he didn't want you with them so that he can do what he wants with" I know I was stating the obvious but I couldn't help it.

"I do believe you are right Miss. Blackwell. Shall we explore" I gave a nod as we walked the opposite way. It was at less an hour into the exploring. So far we gathers various plants, animal fur, soil, leafs and a few feathers we found. The trees were intact alive. They didn't speak but they could interact with us. Finally I just flopped to the ground. Spock looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all of us have Vulcan like Energy"

"So it would seem." then an idea came to me. Maybe just maybe I could pull it off. I held my hand out.

"Join me down here the sky is amazing and the grass is really soft." he seemed to think and while he did I placed the out stretched hand by my side.

"Resting would be logical" right when the words left his mouth I knew I had him. He sat down next to me but leaned against the tree. We sat in silence till he spoke.

"It was not in your file as to what you were." I knew what he was talking about. A small breeze blew threw the field causing the willow we were under to dance.

"No it was not. The Admirals didn't want it to be. Not very many people are welcoming of panthers with what they have done in the past." this made him think, most likely about what my race has done.

"You show no traits of the panther race. Did you gain your human traits." I couldn't help but smile at this. I knew he was truly curious about what type of genetic mix I was.

"No I have a charm or an allusion on. If you would like I would be willing to show you" he seemed to think before he gave a nod. Standing up I stretched then walked in front of him a little way away. Reaching around my neck I pulled the necklace that I always wore, it was a gold chain with a gold pendent that had a purple gem. I easily slipped it off.

"Fascinating" he stood up and walked to me. The only things that changed was that I grew white panther ears on top of my head, a white tail to match and my eyes became like a cats. My vision also improved.

"Yup I don't like showing people my real looks. They do t mind if you are a full panther but us half-breeds are not accepted as easily. You and Mai are the only to outsiders that has seen this form." he walked around me. My tail would not stay in one place as it flecked. My ear would twitch when ever the air blew. He seemed fixated on my ears as they twitched

"You can touch them." he seemed to think but before he could his comm. buzzed.

"Spock we found the ship. But it isn't what we thought. It is just rocks and trees that look idly like mettle. We are ganna beam up." quickly I slipped the necklace back on as the odd light swirls around us. When we were back on the ship I turned to Spock.

"Could I come with you to the lab and look over the things we gathered." he didn't even seem to think as he answered.

"I see no problem with that" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as we walked out. If I was a bit more observable I would of saw everyone give us odd looks as I left with him.

* * *

So how was it. Again I did this on a phone so any problems blame it on the phone. The necklace is the same as the picture. I will end it here I will see yall next time. And sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
